Genderbend!
by hikari-loka
Summary: Bueno, como el nombre lo dice, este es un pequeño conjunto de drabbles sobre nuestros personajes en versión femenina/masculina y las situaciones cotidianas en las que vive. Algunos están vinculados, otros no. Múltiples parejas. Disfruten de la lectura.
1. GB one: RinxFemHaru

_Algunas cosas nunca cambian_

* * *

-¡Tadaima!

Rin dejo sus zapatos en el pequeño espacio de la entrada para no ensuciar el piso de madera de la casa. Al entrar de inmediato pudo sentir el olor de la caballa que se expandía desde alguna parte de la cocina y que debido al tamaño compacto del lugar, inundaba todo el sitio.

Sus pasos por inercia lo llevaron la cocina, su vista divago por todo los cuartos buscando alguna señal de vida. Pudo notar una diminuta mochila asentada sobre el sofá de la sala, pero el dueño de esta no aparecía.

Al entrar al comedor espero encontrarse con el cuerpo femenino de Haru esperándolo, sin embargo no encontró nada, el espacio estaba completamente vacío y tan solo se podía ver la cena asentada y sin tocar en la mesa. Alzo una ceja suspicaz observando contrariado la escena, a estas horas, Haru ya debería haberlo recibido y deberían estar cenando juntos.

_-"¿Dónde se encontrará esa mujer?"_

Iba a comenzar su búsqueda para saber donde se encontraba hasta que desde arriba un sonido de puerta cerrándose llamo su atención.

_-"Con que ahí están"_

Un suspiro airado escapo de sus labios y con paso firme se dirigió hacia la segunda planta, específicamente al baño. No tardo mucho en llegar y efectivamente, apenas y abrió la puerta, pudo encontrar a la peli azul tranquilamente hundida en la bañera junto a su hijo.

_-"De verdad no cambia"_

Una sonrisa sínica adorno sus labios mientras se acercaba a la bañera para tener contacto con aquellos dos, todavía no podía creer lo irónico de la situación y como después de tantos años aquella mujer seguía conservando las mismas costumbres desde que la conoció.

Incluso cuando estaba embarazada de Rein se la pasaba horas en la bañera, era un reto convencerla para que no se quedara tanto tiempo y cuidar su salud. Incluso le llego a pedir a Makoto que la cuidará a la hora cuando no podía vigilarla para que viera que se metiera a la piscina o saltara hacia algún estanque.

Cuando por fin estuvo junto a la bañera, se hinco sobre sus rodillas y después de arremangarse un poco la camisa, sumergió su mano para tocar ambos cuerpos para que notaran su presencia.

No tardaron mucho en reaccionar y poco a poco pequeñas burbujas se fueron formando mientras ambas personas salían a la superficie.

-Ah Rin, llegaste.

El tono calmado y frio de Haru tan solo hizo molestar mas a Rin, sobretodo su mirada indiferente que le hacía saber que no comprendía la gravedad de la situación.

-Hola papá

Trato de respirar un poco para calmar, no podía explotar de tal forma frente a su hijo y sobretodo porque sabía que tenía las mismas costumbres de su madre. Cuando ya estuvo más calmado, respiro un por ultima vez y con el tono más calmado que pudo les pregunto porque se encontraban ahí.

-¿Se puede saber que ray…-se corrigió-que hacen en la bañera a estas horas?

Está bien, tal vez no se había contenido tanto, pero algo era algo. Pudo notar como ambos ojitos brillaron con ingenuidad como si no entendieran su pregunta, fueron unos segundos de silencio, antes de que ambas miradas se encontraran en un parpadeo y respondieran al unisonó.

-Tardaste mucho

Algo en Rin se rompió en esos momentos, casi estuvo por arrancarse los cabellos de raíz y su cara se desfiguro con su ceño fruncido

-Haber…-trato de volver a calmarse- si mal recuerdo, les dije que hoy llegaría un poco tarde debido al trabajo extra que me marcaron en Samezuka, ¡pero eso no significa que pudieran darse el lujo de meterse en la bañera antes de tiempo!

Ninguno de los dos reaccionó y solo parpadearon, Haru frunció un poco el ceño pero no se movió de su lugar en la bañera.

-Pero tú dijiste que llegarías a las 7:15

-y son las 7:20

A Rin casi se les escapa el alma al escuchar este argumento, pero no podía hacer nada contra esos dos, si de por sí con Haru no podía, cuando su hijo la apoyaba, menos.

-Muy bien, muy bien-por fin se rindió y dejo escapar un largo suspiro frustrado. Al ver que ya no podía más con los dos se levanto de su lugar y se quedo viendo a ambos enojado- Pero eso no significa que aun pueda seguir en la bañera, ya es suficiente tiempo, ya deberían salir.

Al escuchar estas palabras, tanto Haru como Rein fruncieron el ceño, Rin pudo ver como un diminuto pucherito se formaba en la cara de ambos y no pudo evitar sonreír, se parecían tanto, pero no podían quedarse ahí tanto tiempo, la cena se le iba a enfriar. Justo cuando estaba a punto de voltearse para salir una voz lo detuvo.

-Rin, báñate conmigo

La voz de tranquila de Haru le hizo voltear la cara y un pequeño sonrojo se pinto en sus mejillas

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si papá, báñate con nosotros

-Oh no, ¡no voy a…!

El azul de ambas miradas hizo derretir su corazón, lo miraban con tanta insistencia y suspicacia que sentía que lo atraían poco a poco, quiso escapar, quiso no caer en su hechizo, pero lo tenían completamente hipnotizado

-No voy a caer en su….

…"No sé cómo rayos me convencieron"

Ahora toda la familia se encontraba acomodada en la bañera, Rin aun se preguntaba como daban en aquel pequeño espacio. Paso una mano por sus cabellos rojizos en señal de frustración y su mirada se desvió hacia los demás cuerpos apretados en la bañera. Haru se encontraba acomodada en su pecho descansando tranquilamente y con los ojos cerrados, mientras tanto Rein se encontraba jugando con el pequeño delfín y tiburón de juguete, simulando una batalla entre ambos.

Aun no entendía como habían llegado a esto, pero a pesar de toda la situación se sintió feliz, podía sentir la calidez de sus seres queridos y ese aire familiar alrededor suyo lo hacían sentir en casa. Una péquela sonrisa se escapo de los labios y poco a poco cerro sus ojos dejando que su cuerpo se relajara disfrutaba aquel tiempo juntos. Casi por un momento antes de cerrarlos por completo pudo notar unos ojos azules viéndolo y una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de los labios de Haru, se había salido con la suya esta vez.

-Hoy hice caballa con piña para la cena

…si definitivamente, algunas cosas nunca cambian

* * *

(N/A): Haru jamás desaprovecha una oportunidad para poder tomar un baño XDD, como se habrán dado cuenta, esta vez le toco a Haru ser diferente XDD, pobre Rin tiene que adaptarse a las exigencias y la forma de vivir de Haru, pero no solo esto, hasta su hijo le salió igual a su madre, con el mismo amor al agua XDDD.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, luego iré subiendo más y con otras situaciones, ya tengo varias en mente pero ahora no tengo tiempo con la Uni, espero nos sigamos leyendo, bye bye.


	2. GB two: MakotoxFemharu

-¿Ya lo viste?

-Sí, ya lo vi

-¡No me lo puedo creer!

-Quisiera un novio así

-¡Shhhh! Nos va a escuchar

Makoto trató de ignorar los no tan "discretos" murmullos de las chicas que se encontraban a tan solo pocos metros de él. Su mirada vago por todo el estante mientras tratada de concentrarse en la búsqueda del producto que necesitaba.

-"¡Perfecto!".

Cuando por fin pudo encontrarlo, embozo una sonrisa mientras agarraba el paquete y se levantaba para ir en dirección al mostrador, no sin antes dedicarles una sonrisa a las señoritas de antes.

-¿Vieron eso?

-¡Se dio cuenta!

-¿No? ¿Tú crees?

-¡Se los dije!

Pago y salió de la tienda, con las bolsas ya en mano se despidió con una sonrisa de la señora que le había atendió para emprender su camino a la casas de Haru. Era común que en algunas ocasiones ayudara a la menor con sus compras cuando podía, pero en esta ocasión no habían sido una ida a la tienda "normal". Después de todo era poco común encontrar a un hombre en el departamento de mujeres comprando toallas femeninas.

Hasta cierto punto comprendía el asombro de las señoritas que lo habían sorprendido en sus compras "poco comunes", pero era una de las pocas ocasiones en que su amiga de la infancia le pedía este tipo de favores. En realidad, Haru siempre se ocupaba de este tipo de compras, pero esta vez, al parecer los dolores típicos de esa época la habían tomado por sorpresa, eso y aunado al hecho de haberse olvidado de comprar pastillas para el dolor termino conduciéndolo a la situación actual.

Makoto aun recordaba la mirada de decepción de la mujer al saber que habían llegado el momento en el cual tendría que pasar menos tiempo en el agua, sabía que eso le pesaba más que los dolores y la situación. Es por eso que se había decidido ayudarla, después de todo era lo mínimo que podía hacer sabiendo que no sería capaz cambiar mucho lo pasado.

Cuando por fin salió de sus pensamientos, su recorrido ya había termino, despacio toco la puerta una cuantas veces pero nadie contesto, así que supuso que Haru no lo había escuchado. Sus pies lo dirigieron a la puerta trasera y antes de entrar se quito sus zapatos para no ensuciar el piso de madera.

-¡Haru! ¡Ya llegue!

El silencio fue lo único que le respondió, así que supuso que Haru aun se encontraba arriba. Sin pensarlo mucho, subió a las escaleras, se dirigió al cuarto de la chica y al llegar toco la puerta para pedir permiso para entrar.

-Haru, estoy aquí ¿Puedo entrar?

Desde el interior del cuarto tan solo se escucharon unos gruñidos casi inaudibles por lo que supuso que podía entrar, lo primero en lo que se percato al estar en la habitación fue el diminuto bulto que se encontraba por bajo de las sabanas del cual a penas y se podía observar unos cuantos mechones de pelo azul, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y trato de reprimir una risita, efectivamente Haru no se había movido ni un centímetro de su lugar desde que se fue.

-Haru traje lo que me pediste.

Pudo notar como de entre las sabanas el bulto se empezaba a mover y de entre los edredones comenzaba a surgir una maraña de pelos color oscuro, con la bolsa aun en mano se acerco a la menor y se la extendió para que pudiera tomarla, cuando por fin el cuerpo de la mujer estuvo por completo fuera se quedo observando la bolsa por un momento, como analizando que debía hacer con ella. Cuando por fin reacciono, se sentó en la cama para tener mejor comodidad y la agarro para colocarla entre sus piernas. Mientras la de ojos azules comenzaba a destapar la botella de agua para poder tomar las pastillas que le habían traído, Makoto se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado observándola.

Un silencio cálido inundo la habitación mientras solo los sonidos de las acciones de la menor se escuchaban. Por un momento los ojos de Tachibana se perdieron en la imagen de la menor, aun no creía todo lo que había crecido desde que se conocieron, partiendo desde su pelo que ahora se encontraba más largo y brillante, estaba seguro que era suave al tacto, hasta bajar por su figura que a pesar de llevar una blusa bastante holgada, aun se podían notar las curvas de su madures.

Tan perdido se encontraba analizándola, que no se dio cuenta que aquellos ojos azules se encontraban viéndolo fijamente, cuando por fin salió de su ensimismado se percato de la mirada de la menor así trato de disimular su rubor con una sonrisa a la cual la mujer tan solo desvió la mirada y asentó las cosas en el piso para volver a cubrirse con las mantas para regresar a descansar. Para algunas personas eso podría ser sinónimo de frialdad y descortesía, pero para Makoto, quien llevaba año al lado de Haru, entendía que necesitaba un poco de privacidad y descanso ante aquel momento. Satisfecho con la misión cumplida, Tachibana se levanto de la cama garrando la bolsa con lo que quedaba de las cosas que había comprado y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Iré a preparar la comida Haru, cuando este lista te la subiré

Dicho esto se alisto para abrir la puerta hasta que el sonido de las mantas moviéndose le detuvo.

-Makoto…

Los ojos del mayor se abrieron en supresa pero de inmediato voltio a la mirada para observar a la mujer en la cama, sus ojos aun se encontraban inexpresivos pero entre sus mejillas se podía notar un pequeño sonrojo del cual Makoto creyó que era su imaginación. El silencio reino por unos minutos y el corazón del más alto casi da un vuelco esperando las palabras de la menor.

-..Gracias

Con esto último, la mujer volvió a esconderse entre sus mantas dándole la espalda al mayor, Tachibana tan solo se quedo quieto en su lugar mientras miraba con asombro la escena, no había esperado eso, después de todo Haru nunca había sido el tipo de personas que comunicara las cosas con palabras, mayormente a lo máximo que se llegaba era con la mirada, pero ahora con lo que había dicho lo había sorprendido.

Ante la sensación cálida de su corazón no pudo evitar sonreír dejando que su alegría fluyera por sus labios,

-¡De nada Haru!

La menor no respondió, pero Makoto supuso que aun se encontraba avergonzada por sus palabras, antes de irse hecho una última mirada al cuerpo entre las sabanas y volvió a la puerta para partir a la cocina aun sonriendo.

Makoto no estaba muy seguro, pero una de las cosas que sabía es que haría cualquier cosa por complacer aquella mujer que le había robado su corazón desde el momento en que se habían conocido y si eso implicaba un viaje al departamento femenino, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo cada mes si era necesario.

* * *

(N/A): ¡OH GOD! ¡MATENME! QAQ ,Im sooo sorry, se que los deje abandonados un montón de tiempo pero me encontraba en semana para planificar y luego vinieron las practicas, luego vienen exámenes y dadsadas ¡estrés!, juro y prometo que estaré mas pendiente y este fic en definitiva no lo abandonare, de hecho, ya tengo varias ideas para los siguientes capis, pero ya saben, a veces cofcofsiemprecofcof soy floja para escribir, así que me he decidido a usar cada momento que pueda y apuntar las ideas sueltas en cualquier objeto escribible ¿?, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado, muy pronto traeré más cosas de otras parejas, incluso tenemos uno de Gou-kun! Dsdadsa Gou-kun amor~~ pero bueno, tratare de traerles un fic extra e miércoles y estar publicando todos los sábados, así que estén pendientes, si no se los doy tienen derecho a golpearme, por cierto, de verdad, sus comentarios los aprecio mucho, los veo y les juro que casi grito por cada uno de ellos, sigan mandando, luego tendré respuestas para ellos en el miércoles, pero bueno, ya se dieron cuentas, vario parejas pero muy pronto Rin regresara señores/señoritas, por ahora es todo, nos vemos luego, bye~.


	3. GB three: HaruxFemRin

"_Nadar por alguien"_

* * *

-oto-san, oka-san ¿Cómo se conocieron?

-¡¿ah?!

La pregunta tomo desprevenidos tanto a Haru como a Rin, pero por sobre todo a Rin quien no resistió el dejar salir aquellas palabras de sorpresa. La pelirroja se quedo observando anonada a su hijo y un silencio inundo el comedor. La mirada del menor aun seguía inexpresiva, tan similar a la de su padre, pero aun así dentro de esta se podía denotar un brillo de curiosidad que se asemejaba a cuando veía agua o quería nadar.

Rin observo a Haru tratando de encontrar una respuesta, estaba alarmada ante la situación y no sabía cómo responder, intento buscar apoyo en su esposo, sin embargo el peli azul aun seguía concentrado en su comida observándola con curiosidad como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, una de sus manos se encontraba en su barbilla dándole un aire analítico pero al observarlo Rin no sabía si estaba contando cuanta piña había en su caballa o realmente estaba pensando acerca de la pregunta de su hijo.

Ante el silencio de su esposo, Rin volvió de nuevo su mirada al menor pensando que tal vez la curiosidad se había apaciguado ante el silencio pero para su mala suerte este seguía observando fijamente a los dos aun con el brillo en sus ojos esperando una respuesta. Al ver que nadie iba a responder, Rin no tuvo más opción que dejar escapar un suspiro pesado y tratando de asimilar la posible respuesta que le podría darle a su hijo se dispuso a hablar.

-Nosotros…

-Tu madre me pidió que solo nadara para ella.

A Matsuoka casi le da un infarto al escuchar como Haru la había interrumpido con esa respuesta, no pudo evitar que un sonrojo cubriera su mejilla y apretó los palillos en sus manos hasta casi romperlos.

-"No digas ese tipo de cosas, ¡idiota!"

Su mirada volvió furtiva hacia Haru pero rápido se arrepintió al darse cuenta que el otro lo miraba con intensidad con aquellos ojos tan similares al mar que la había capturado. Sus mejillas se volvieron más rojas y pudo sentir como el rubor subía hasta sus orejas, instintivamente desvió la mirada hacia su comida pero poco le duro el gusto porque pudo sentir como una mano se colaba por la mesa y tomaba la suya.

Casi da un brinco ante la sensación pero no volvió a mirar a su esposo, para no sentir la presión de su mirada volvió sus ojos a los de su hijo pero otra vez cometió un gran error. El pequeño los veía interesado y si antes el brillo de la curiosidad había estado en sus mirada era intenso, ahora se denotaba más, incluso Rin, que conocía a su hijo y lo poco expresivo que era al igual que Haru, pudo notar como una sonrisa se comenzaba a formar en la comisura de sus labios que denotaba su felicidad.

El silencio siguió por varios segundos, pero rápido se re rompió ante las preguntas del menor que empezaban a surgir debido al interés.

-¿Cuándo y cómo se conocieron? ¿Cómo es que mamá te pidió que solo nadaras para ella? ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Cómo te le declaraste? ¿La amabas mucho?

-En un torneo de natación cuando éramos niños y luego en la escuela. Porque estaba obsesionada conmigo en que le gane una carrera. Lo hice después de que me declare a ella sin que se diera cuenta bajo un árbol que nos recordaba al cerezo que había en nuestra escuela luego de que peleáramos y verla llorar a causa de que se resistía nadar con nuestro club de natación cuando sabia que quería. Si y la sigo amando.

Una tras otra las preguntas seguían surgiendo de los labios de menor y a todas ellas Haru las respondía con precisión aun conservando su rostro inexpresivo como si estuviera contando un cuento a su hijo y no su vida amorosa, Rin solo se quedaba escuchándolas mientras un salvaje sonrojo poco a poco subía por su cara.

-¿Mamá lloro? Wow, ¿Y la consolaste? ¿Qué hicieron después? ¿Cómo empezaron a salir? ¿Cómo te le declaraste para que se casara contigo?

-Sí, lloro bastante, la consolé un poco mientras se encontraba sentada sobre mi debido a la pelea, después vino la declaración, empezamos a salir después cuando lo hice formalmente, en una tarde en la playa luego de una ida al acuario con la ayuda de tu tía y mis compañeros, con pétalos en el mar y antorchas encendidas, con un globo flotando que tenia el anillo dentro, todo idea de tu tia Kou para luego pasar a una habitación y…

-¡Basta!

Rin pudo aguantar más la vergüenza y decidió detener la plática justo a tiempo antes de que Haru comenzará a contarle cosas indebidas a su hijo a pesar de que ya era suficiente mayor para saberlas y tenía un alto grado de madures, el sonrojo ya le había cubierto tanto la cara que fácilmente se podía confundir con su cabello.

-No hemos terminado la cena y hay que lavar los platos, Rein aun tienes que hacer tu tarea y ya se está haciendo tarde.

Con esto, la Matsuoka agarro sus utensilios y se fue directo a la cocina, Haru y Rein tan solo se quedaron viendo su escapar, como un animal ante los cazadores, en este caso, un gran tiburón ante los arpones, el silencio volvió a la habitación y ambos regresaron a terminar de comer.

No tardaron mucho en devorar lo poco que quedaba de su caballa y cuando acabaron empezaron a recoger sus platos para ir al lavarlos.

A pesar del silencio entre los dos, se sentía una grata comodidad entre ambos, sabían que su forma de ser era igual y eso los hacía comprenderse, cuando por fin estuvo todo listo, se dirigieron a la cocina para lavar de igual manera sus platos pero antes de que pudieran entrar el menor detuvo a su padre.

-Oto-san…

Haru volvió sus ojos a la mirada azul de su hijo y otra vez pudo notar un brillo en ellos, pero este era algo diferente al anterior, más intenso.

-Yo igual quiero encontrar a alguien por quien nadar

Haru se sorprendió ante la sinceridad de sus palabras pero no dijo nada, una sonrisa se pinto en sus labios y una de sus manos se asentó en la cabeza del menor para revolverle sus cabellos de manera delicada.

-Algún día tú encontraras alguien por quien nadar.

Con esto último los dos peli azul entraron en la cocina donde se encontraba la mayor, ambos con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, era la sonrisa cómplice de un pequeño secreto compartido, de una travesura entre los dos.

Rin escucho el sonido secar y volteo, ya se encontraba más calmada así que ya no había un sonrojo en sus mejillas, sin embargo al ver a los dos hombres entrar a la cocina otras vez el asombro la atrapo, no lo podía creer, ambos, su esposo y su hijo, ¡se encontraba sonriendo!

-¿sucede algo?

Tenía curiosidad por saber cuál era la causa de su felicidad, pero antes de que respondieran algo, los dos se dieron una mirada cómplice antes de contestar.

-Nada

Rin no pudo adivinar lo que pasaba en la cabeza de esos seres inexpresivo, pero al final no lucho por averiguarlo, supuso que era algo entre ellos ambos, lo más seguro era que estuviera relacionado con el agua. Con este pensamiento dejo escapar un último bufido airado y volteo para seguir con su labor de lavar los platos.

-Bueno, pues vengan ayudarme

Definitivamente aun había cosas que no entendía de ambos, pero por todo eso era que los amaba. Así era su pequeña familia de obsesionados por el agua.

* * *

(N/A): dsadadada ¡Listos!, y señores lo prometido es deuda, les dije que les traería el miércoles el fic que les debía por atrasarme y aquí lo tienes 3, espero que les haya gustado, lo hice con mucho cariño cofcofypresióncofcof ¿?, ahora, he estado leyendo sus comentarios y si, van a ver un mooton de parejas, ya tengo una lista de hasta ahora 9 capítulos, de hecho, gracias a las personas que me están pidiendo parejas, de aquí saque Rin de mujer y lo adelante (ya lo había pensado como pero lo iba a dejar más adelante, pero al ver sus comentarios me impulso a escribirlo de una vez). También les aviso que el Fic del sábado ya lo tengo listo, así que espérenlo mientras tanto me despido, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, la ultima vez casi doy un grito en la escuela al ver como me llegaban notificaciones, de verdad me dan alegría, pues eso es todo, bye bye~-

* * *

**~Comentarios…time~**

**Yan-Yan:** awww gracias 3, que bueno que te haya gustado y si, Haru es la que manda en la casa mientras que el pobre Rin sucumbe ante los "encantos" (cofcofchantajesemocionalescofcof) de su mujer XDDD.

¡Sí! que haya terminado la serie fue un golpe para todos /3...pero para eso existe este hermoso lugar (fanfiction), nos regresa la energía *U*.

**Satii**: Gracias 3, ¡yo igual amo el RinxHaru! y también a Haru de mujer, pero casi no hay fics de ellos en GB así que por eso me dispuse a hacer uno, de hecho, estoy planeado (si es que no me da flojera escribir luego XDD) hacer un fic de HaruxFemRin pero del cierre de free, así que, si se puede lo hare, espéralo 1313~¿?

¡Viva el RinxHaru!

**Isa Maclean**: dsadsada un hijo de Rin y Haru debe ser hermoso~, aun no tengo la imagen exacta de él pero si me lo he imaginado, me gustaría algún día dibujarlo pero como soy pésima para eso, no lo he hecho jajajaja, y si, de Haru he encontrado imágenes en su forma femenina y es hermosisima *U*, y claro su hijo también tuvo que sacar la parte del agua, igualito a su mami 3.

No te preocupes, Mako-chan no se quedará en la friendzone por mucho tiempo, de hecho en el fic son pareja pero creo que no lo di a entender jajajaja. ¡Wow! ¿Te imaginas a Makoto haciéndose manicure con Haru? ¡jajajaajaja! sería muy gracioso, tal vez luego escriba algo sobre eso, gracias por la idea 3, y no te preocupes, vienen en camino muuu~chas parejas, tal vez incluso haga un especial de mes crack jajajajaja. Gracias por tus comentarios 3.

**MisakiUchiha17**: Hola MisakiUchiha, soy el genio de la lámpara Hikari y ya te cumplí tu sueño 3, si quieres otra pareja o algo me puedes decir, me encanta escuchar opiniones y pedidos *U* así que, pide tus demás deseos ;).

**Anakashi**: awww ¡gracias! ¡OMG! envolví a alguien con el RinxHaru, no me lo esperaba, wii~ ¿?, jajajaja no te preocupes, hare todo de TODO, me gusta jugar con los personajes y las parejas jajajaja, y gracias por la sugerencia, de verdad, me encanta verlas y así me da más ideas de que les gusta y de que escribir, así que si tienes otra no dudes en decirme 3.

Wow, Makoto de mujer...mmm..Interesante, no te preocupes, pronto lo tendrás 1313, jajajaja y de verdad, si quieres una pareja, pídela, estas en todo tu derecho, de hecho, puedes presionarme, no me molesta jajajaja, incluso me ayuda a ser menor floja ¿? jajajaja, gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado mi forma de escribir, me seguiré esforzando y muy pronto tendrán los demás capis, por ahora, espera el sábado, ya habrá algo nuevo. Nos vemos~.

_**Hikari se despide~**_


	4. GB four: ReixFemNagisa

_Hermosa_

* * *

Truck…truck…truck

-Rei-chan…

El susodicho al escuchar su nombre volvió mirada para observar a la rubia durmiente en su hombro.

-No te comas la caballa de Haru-chan

El rostro del mayor se oscureció con un leve rubor ante las palabras de la mujer y con su mano movió ligeramente su pequeño cuerpo procurando no despertarla para que se acomodara mejor en su hombro. Se encontraban en el tren que los llevaba a sus hogares y accidentalmente (aunque realmente ocurría con bastante frecuencia) la rubia se había quedado dormida y como siempre murmuraba cosas entre sueño, lo cual de vez en cuando asustaba a Rei, pero con el tiempo se iba acostumbrado. Los ojos de mayor voltearon a la ventana y por un segundo se perdieron en el paisaje, trataba de ubicarse para saber cuánto les quedaba del camino para llegar a la parada y despertar a la menor.

-"no falta mucho"

Por un momento sus ojos volvieron al cuerpo de la rubia y se perdieron en la melena dorada que se encontraba semi atada en dos coletas caídas. No pudo evitar notar que ante la luz del atardecer que se colaba por la ventanilla aquellos mechones parecían brillar como el sol y lo tentaban a querer acariciarlos.

-"hermoso"

Apenas logro percatarse que su mano libre se había comenzado a mover hacia la cabeza de la mujer hasta que casi estuvo a punto de tocarla, por suerte se detuvo a tiempo para no despertarla.

-"¡¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?!"

Un pesado suspiro escapo de sus labios, como si hubiera una gran carga en el aire. No era la primera vez que la situación se le salía de las manos y empezaba a _necesitar_ más contacto físico con la rubia, por suerte hasta ahora había logrado evitarlo pero desde hace un tiempo sus ojos se quedaban clavados en su novia y lo único que podía pensar era en lo hermosa que era, sobre todo al recordar aquel cabello corto brillante que se asimilaba a los rayos de sol.

Desde que conoció a la mujer su vida había dado un giro de 360°, las primeras veces la consideró molesta, sobre todo por el hecho de querer obligarlo a unirse a un club al cual ni siquiera estaba interesado, sin embargo poco a poco y sin darse cuenta, lo había envuelto hasta que prácticamente su presencia se volvió una necesidad en su vida. Aun no entendía como llego al punto de confesarle su amor, pero solo recordaba que fue algo muy vergonzoso que involucraba una caída en la piscina después de que la rubia se había tirado sobre de él debido a la emoción.

Pero ahora, juntos y sobre todo en aquellos pequeños momentos de compañía mutua no podía evitar observar su figura embellecida y quedarse perdida en ella, era inevitable, ante los ojos de Rei, Nagisa simplemente era única, su forma de ser, su sonrisa, su energía, su cabello, TODO. Simplemente era…

-Perfecta

Tanto se perdió en su mente que no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a la parada, el repentino tirón debido a la detención del tren y el sonido de los vagones fue lo único que lo saco de su ensimismado.

-¿Rei-chan ya llegamos?

Al ver a la rubia despertando y frotándose los ojos con su manga no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desviar la mirada, no podía con ese tipo de acciones por parte de su novia, era demasiado linda.

-ah…si, ya llegamos

-ammm~…que bueno

La boca de la menor se había abierto dejando escapar un pequeño bostezo que Rei no pudo evitar considerarlo adorable. Ambos se alistaron y tomaron sus cosas para bajar del vagón, con un pequeño saltito la rubia aterrizo en la plataforma seguida del de lentes el cual se puso nervioso por sus acciones.

-¡Nagisa-san cuidado!

La rubia tan solo le saco la lengua en forma burlesca y siguió avanzando con las manos detrás de su espalda juguetonamente, mientras ella caminada Rei no pudo evitar fijarse en su figura otra vez, quizás…si se acercaba un poco…

-¡Rei-chan!

Al mayor apenas y le dio tiempo para regresar su mano antes de que la rubia se diera cuenta de sus acciones, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Sucede algo Rei-chan?

La mirada curiosa de la menor se quedo clavada fijamente en los ojos purpuras del hombre esperando una respuesta…lo habían descubierto.

-N…nada

Su mirada se desvió avergonzada, pero Nagisa no dijo nada, por un momento se formo el silencio pero rápido fue cortado por la risita de la rubia.

-jijijiji…Rei-chan de verdad es adorable

Las palabras de la menor lo tomaron por sorpresa, no comprendía porque exclamaba aquello.

-¡Nagisa no…!

El mayor iba a objetar pero al ver la sonrisa brillante de la mujer se cayó, por tercera vez en el día otro sonrojo se coló por sus mejillas.

-"No puedo con ella"

-Vamos Rei-chan~

Los ojos de Ryugazaki volvieron para encontrarse con la mano de la rubia extendida hacia si, al verlo no supo cómo reaccionar, pero al regresar su mirada a la brillante sonrisa de la rubia, comprendió.

-Vamos

Su cara volvió a adquirir un tono rosa pero aun con la vergüenza el mayor unió su mano con la de su novia para empezar a caminar a sus casa, inconscientemente durante el camino sus dedos se entrelazaron en un agarre fuerte lo cual hizo a Rei sonrojarse, pero pudo jurar que una sonrisa más grande que las anteriores se formo en la cara de la menor así que no menciono nada. El camino fue tranquilo y sereno, el cual termino en un beso en la mejilla al llegar a la casa de Nagisa y un tramo extra para llegar a la suya, sin embargo aquello no le molestaba para nada.

Para Rei definitivamente el mundo podían estar lleno de hermosuras y maravillas, pero ante su mirada, solo la rubia era lo único que podía llamar verdaderamente su atención.

"_Hermosa"_

* * *

(N/A): Hello~ mundo, dsdada vieron, aquí está tu fic de sábado jajajaja, ¡no lo puedo creer! Realmente estoy cumpliendo con la promesa de no dejarlo al aire, no me lo imaginaba jajajaja, pero bueno, como vieron ya varié la pareja, ya hacía falta un poco de Reigisa por esta zona jajajaja, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado, como siempre sigan mandando sugerencias, comentarios, etc, siempre los mantendré en cuenta y todo lo que digan de verdad, es muy preciado para mí, pero ahora, antes de retirarme tengo un **aviso **importante,ante el amor, y el que ya he visto que varios quieren esto, haré un especial la próxima semana de **MakoxHaru**, osea, el miércoles y sábado publicare fics de ellos, así que, estense pendientes todos los fans de esta pareja, ya empezare a trabajar en ellos jajajaja, igualmente otro aviso es que en **Diciembre **va a ser el mes del **crack**, así que va a haber parejas random o muy poco vistas, así que prepárense jajajaja, pueden mandar sugerencias jajajaja, y bueno, esto sería todo, se que les fastidia mi habladuría, nos seguimos leyendo, espero que les haya gustado y comenten, bye~


	5. GB five: MakotoxFemHaru

_Confianza_

* * *

Era muy temprano en la mañana cuando Makoto recibió una llamada inesperada, aun con los ojos entrecerrados debido al cansancio y con un cuerpo enorme que no quería salir de las sabanas, logro maniobrar para alcanzar su celular y responder. El objeto no dejaba de vibrar con urgencia, casi haciendo retumbar todo el mueble de madera, cuando sus dedos por fin pudieron tantear su objetivo, de inmediato apretó el botón de contestación para así detener aquella vibración infernal.

-bueno…

La voz del otro lado no contesto, solo se lograba escuchar una respiración. Tachinaba no tenía en cuenta quien era, después de todo ante el cansancio y la desesperación por deshacerse de las molesta señales de su teléfono no se había fijado a quien pertenecía la llamada.

-Bueno, ¿Con…?

-Makoto

Los sentidos del mayor se despertaron y un sentimiento de aceleración invadió su cuerpo, incluso se levanto tan de golpe que sintió que la cama casi se derrumbaba ante su peso. Esa voz solo podía pertenecer a una persona y el hecho de que lo llamara a estas horas, debía ser porque era algo importante.

-Haru ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te puedo ayudar? ¿Estas…?

La preguntas salían sin consentimiento de sus labios, no podía evitar que la preocupación le invadiera, el solo pensar que a la menor le pudiera estar pasando algo era suficiente para despertar su instinto protector. Hubiera seguido con su serie de cuestionamientos, pero la voz del otro lado lo corto de golpe.

-Makoto…casa…ahora.

Ante esas palabras, no tuvo que deducirle mucho para entender su significado, era conocido que Haru era concisa, pero él sabía que si pasabas tiempo con ella, con el tiempo podrías llegar a comprenderla su forma simple de expresarse, y valla que Makoto había aprendido sobre esos detalles de su novia después de todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos.

-En un momento estaré ahí, Haru.

Con esto, apenas y logro escuchar el un murmullo del otro lado antes de que se cortará la comunicación. Makoto sonrió ligeramente ante esto, le alegraba saber que desde que se hicieron novios, poco a poco Haru se había abierto más a él y se había ganado su confianza.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levanto de la cama en dirección al baño, tenía que despejarse y alistarse para salir lo más pronto posible, no quería hacer esperar a Haru, después de todo si la ojiazul lo había llamado así de la nada era porque era algo relevantemente importante.

-Haru ya estoy aquí.

Esto fue suficiente para que la menor le abriera la puerta, era poco común que Haru contestara tan rápido a sus llamados, mayormente siempre terminaba colándose por la puerta trasera de la casa y la encontraba en la bañera disfrutando del agua. Tachibana le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a la mujer la cual solo asintió y le dio paso para que pudiese entrar, después de haber asegurado la puerta y que el mayor se quitará los zapatos para no ensuciar el interior, la dueña de la casa se deslizo por los pasillos del lugar subiendo por las escaleras hasta su habitación, Makoto entendió de inmediato el mensaje y la siguió.

-_"Entonces es algo privado, eso es extraño"_

Pocas veces Haru lo llamaba por cosas relacionados a problemas personales, exceptuando uno que otro "incidente" (como el día de las compras poco "comunes") pero esta vez parecía algo diferente, la curiosidad no pudo evitar formarse en su pecho mientras se acerco al cuarto de la menor para resolver aquel intrigante misterio.

Cuando entro, la ojiazul le estaba dando la espalda, al parecer en una pose pensativa, el pelicastaño la miro extrañado y se acerco a ella para saber de qué se trataba todo ese dilema, pero grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que se encontraba observando. Justo frente de ellos, completamente escorados sobre la cama se encontraban todos los trajes de natación de la menor, todos aparentemente "iguales" diferenciándose apenas por las rayas de color violeta que variaban su posición.

A Makoto casi se le baja la presión al ver que todo aquel lio se limitaba a la simple elección de un traje, pero por la mirada de la menor se daba cuenta que para ella era algo importante, de hecho, ahora que lo recordaba, pronto estaban por llegar los juegos regionales de los cuales su equipo estaba por participar y Gou-chan ya les había entregado hojas donde mencionaban como iría su programa de natación, ahora entendía el porqué la menor se encontraba escogiendo un traje, quería estar pendiente de que debía ponerse para las competencias y el entrenamiento.

Una sonrisa se acento en la boca de Tachibana e inconscientemente soltó una risita.

-Makoto, ¿sucede algo?

Los ojos de la menor se clavaron con curiosidad en el otro, a lo cual el mayor negó con la cabeza y dejó escapar otra risita ante la ironía de la situación, todo aquello se le hacía extremadamente gracioso y al mismo tiempo muy lindo, le sorprendía la preocupación de la menor por cosas que parecían triviales pero que para ella eran importante, era de los pocos aspectos que la gente no conocía de Haru y que Makoto le hacían feliz de saber.

La mujer al no entender la risa del mayor hizo un puchero de resignación y regreso su vista a los trajes aun pensativa, al ver la molestia de la menor, Makoto no puedo evitar sentirse un poco culpable así que pensó en una manera para disculparse.

-Haru-chan ¿te parece si vamos de compras?

La mirada azulada de la mujer pareció iluminarse como cuando veía agua, muy pocos sabían que a Haru le gustaba ir de compras de trajes de baño, y aunque eso no se refería a los "bikinis" como las demás muchachitas usaban, a Makoto le gustaba la forma particular de ser de la mujer, para él, todo en la menor era especial, incluso sus gustos, además el hecho de mencionar la palabras "compras" (aunque sean de una especie en particular) y que la peliazul se emocionase, a veces le recordaban a Makoto que al fin y al cabo Haru seguía siendo una chica y que a pesar de todo, había ciertas cosa que seguían siendo atributo de las mujeres.

No fue mucho lo que tardaron para salir de la casa, Makoto apenas y tuvo que esperar para que la menor se cambiara a un conjunto sencillo y pudieran salir directo a lugar destinado, inconscientemente Haru lo sostuvo de la mano casi arrastrándolo por calles hasta llegar a la tienda deportiva más cercana.

A Makoto le pareció curioso la emoción de la menor y los colores cubrieron prácticamente por completo sus mejillas ante el detalle de sus manos entrelazada, inconscientemente una sonrisa se instauraba en sus labios durante todo el camino mientras seguía los pasos de la peliazul.

-Makoto, ¿Me queda bien este?

Tanto se había perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya se encontraban en los probadores, la menor salió del lugar luciendo un traje de baño completo que se ajustaba perfectamente a su hermosa figura, a diferencia de los anteriores que ella usaba, este se encontraba completamente abierto por la espalda a excepción de dos entrecruzadas que sostenía al traje, irónicamente de color morado.

Tachibana se quedo anonadado ante la imagen, su mente se perdió en la figura frente a el y su mirada simplemente se había quedado pegada ante las curvas del cuerpo de Haru, no podía apartar la mirada, incluso su boca se abrió para decir algo pero lo único que dejo escapar fue…

-Hermoso…

La mirada de la menor se amplió por la sorpresa y rápido un diminuto sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, Makoto al ver el silencio de la menor analizo bien sus palabras y se dio cuenta del error, su cara ardió prácticamente en fuego e intento corregirse sus palabras pero cada frase que salía de sus labios se truncaba.

-q-quiero decir…esto..t-te queda muy bien…estas muy hermosa..t-te vez muy bonita..digo..no es que antes no te vieras bonita…quiero decir..Siempre has sido bonita..!ah!...yo…

Al ver como solo se empeoraba las cosas decidió callarse, no quería molestar más a la menor. Por inercia sus ojos esmeraldas se desviaron, evitando ver directamente los azules de la menor.

-gracias…

Al escuchar esto su mirada volvió a subir y a pesar del temor que sentía por ver a la mujer y su reacción, valla sorpresa que se dio al encontrarse con los ojos de su contraría.

La menor tenía la mirada desviada pero perfectamente podía notar un sonrojo en sus mejillas, los cual también hizo que se le contagiara, un silencio se instauro entre los dos pues ninguno supo que decir. La peliazul después de unos segundos volvió su mirada al mayor como esperando alguna reacción y este por inercia le devolvió una sonrisa para recuperarse de aquel momento de incomodidad entre ambos. Esto provoco que otra vez la ojiazul se avergonzase y volviera al probador para colocarse otro conjunto.

Makoto apenas vio que la puerta se cerro y quiso darse una palmada en la cabeza, no podía creer que había sido tan torpe con la palabra pero no podía evitarlo, el verla así, el que le preguntara, la confianza y desde el mismo hecho que le hubiera pedido ayuda para este tipo de cosas, todo aquello le hacía sentir que era importante, que tomaba su opinión en cuenta, que lo escuchaba… había caído demasiado bajo en el amor.

Así, pasaron la tarde de tienda en tienda buscando trajes de natación, incluso Makoto se probó uno que otro para llevarse a la semana de prácticas, cuando por fin salieron del último local el sol ya se encontraba bajando y el cielo se comenzaba a pintar de tonos cálidos.

Ambos caminaban por la acera de regreso a la casa de Haru, un silencio cómodo se formaba entre los dos mientras comían una paleta de aquellas que siempre compartían, Makoto se encontraba cargando la mayoría de las bolsas, exceptuando algunas pequeñas que a petición de la menor no había querido que cargara con todo, mientras iban pasando la mirada verde por el paisaje del lugar se perdió en la figura de la peliazul, observaba como la brisa del océano movía su cabello y como los tonos claros del cielo se reflejaban en sus ojos, se veía tan hermosa.

-Makoto

El mayor salió de sus pensamientos y por un momento se dio cuenta que la menor se había parado y lo estaba mirando fijamente, ambas miradas chocaron y tanto el verde como el azul se perdieron entre sí.

-¿Si haru?

Makoto al igual que la menor se detuvo para observarla, ambos habían terminado su helado y el mayor se había quitado el palito de paleta de su boca para hablar mejor. La peliazul se le quedo mirando por un momento pensativa como analizando la situación, inconscientemente Makoto se dio cuenta que sus manos no se encontraba quietas, jugando con las bolsa que tenían en manos y moviendo el palito de paletas entre sus dedos, eso le preocupó por lo que estuvo a punto de preguntar qué pasaba, antes de que la menor lo interrumpió.

-gracias Makoto

Los ojos verdes de Makoto se ampliaron y miro mejor a la menor, esta se encontraba levemente sonrojada pero a pesar de las otras veces no había desviado la mirada, se encontraba observándolo fijamente y decidida, en su interior, pudo sentir como su pulso se aceleraba y como su corazón comenzaba a bombear más rápido, su ojos se perdió en la de la menor y poco a poco sintió como su cuerpo avanzo hacia ella sin su consentimiento, apenas y se percato cuando sus caras estuvieron tan cerca y sus frentes estaban a punto de tocarse y….

-De nada haru-chan

Las mejillas de la menor se volvieron como un foco rojo, su mirada no aguanto más y se desvió mientras su novio sonreía feliz ante la inocencia sus acciones, aunque él también se sentía algo avergonzado, después de todo fue un impulso demasiado precipitado el besarle la frente a la mujer.

Otra vez el silencio volvió a los dos y siguieron su camino, el mayor con una sonrisa en los labios y la menor desviando la mirada y con las mejillas sonrojadas, pero inconscientemente no se dieron cuenta que sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas, en un lazo verdadero amor.

* * *

Omake one:

-Makoto ¿Qué tal me queda este?

Tachibana casi se desangra por la nariz al ver a la menor con ese conjunto y no era para menos, al contrario de todo lo pensado, la menor llevaba un _bikini_ con decorado de fresitas que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y aun con todo eso, se atrevía a modelarlo.

-y de atrás ¿Cómo esta?

La mujer descaradamente se daba vueltas haciendo varias poses para desgracias del mayor quien prácticamente se cubrió la cara con las manos para no mirar de más y ante la vergüenza.

-¿Crees que debería comprarlo y llevarlo a las prácticas de natación?

Tachibana solo negó inmediatamente ante la cuestión (a pesar de que aun tenía sus manos en su cara) preocupado por lo que podría pasar si Haru salía con esa tipo de cosas frente a los chicos de Samezuka con los que practicaban de vez en cuando, no podía exponerla ante tal peligro y ante tales hormonas masculinas, si apenas y la protegía cuando hacían las practicas en conjunto, no por nada la iba a buscar de inmediato al salir de la piscina.

-…está bien.

La menor por fin regreso al probador, lo cual fue un gran alivio para el mayor pero Makoto podía jurar que vio una pequeña sonrisa formarse en los labios de la menor mientras regresaba a cambiarse. Este iba a ser un laaargo día para Makoto.

Omake two:

-Haru-chan ¿Qué te parece?

El mayor salió posando de lado para que su novia observara por completo el conjunto que se había colocado, llevaba un traje completo que le llegaba hasta a los tobillos, de color negro y que por detrás tenía una mancha blanca similar a la de las ballenas asesinas.

-¿Haru?

No recibió respuesta

-¿Haru?

Otra vez ninguna respuesta

-¡¿Haru!?

Cuando por fin volteo para ver mejor a la menor se dio cuenta de su estado, la pobre chica se encontraba con el rostro enterrado en los trajes de baños recién comprados al parecer sin querer ver al mayor, a Makoto otra vez se le subieron los colores la cara y rio nerviosamente.

-Haru, ¿Crees que me lo debo llevar?

La menor aun detrás de la bolsa solo asintió, a pesar de que Makoto pensó que no le había gustado se sorprendió por su respuesta y sonrió alegre a pesar de la situación.

-Creo que solo este agarrare

La menor volvió a asentir detrás de las bolsas y Makoto complacido regreso al probador por desgracia no vio la pequeña sonrisa de la menor que se pintaba en sus labios.

* * *

(N/A): Primero que nada…-puke rainbows-sentí que me salió muy rosa este XDDDD, segundo, Haru es una loquilla 1313 ¿?, tercero …-va por su escudo y su espada y regresa- Im sooo sorry QAQ! ¡OMG! ¡LO SIENTO!, de verdad, me disculpo mucho con la gente por no haber subido nada el miércoles y el jueves /3, lo que pasa es que me dio flojera ¿?, ok no, no es cierto, tengo una buena escusa falsa ¿?, ok ya. La verdad es que me dio calentura estos día y prácticamente morí QAQ, me la pase todo el día en cama, con dolor de cabeza, calentura, etc. De verdad, me disculpo con todos, sobretodo porque este iba a ser su especial para los fans de MakoHaru /3, no se preocupen, aun así si subiré mañana el otro fic /3, igual, lamento si no quedo muy bien este, quiero realmente saber su opinión de el, siento que no quedo como yo quería, pero primero quiero escuchar su criterios, ¿tan mal me quedo? ¿No cumple con sus expectativas? ¿Debo someterme a tortura de escritora? QAQ-saca su látigo de una vez ¿?- ok no, pero, dsdsadas lo siento QAQ ( -esa va a ser su palabra del día).

De todos modos espero que les haya gustado, mañana responderé comentarios asi que si tienen algo que decir coméntenlo hoy, acepto los tomatazos QAQ, me sirven como salsa para mis tamales ¿?, pero bueno, nos vemos mañana, lo siento…again ¿?, de verdad los quiero fans-los abrazo, una sincera disculpa de mi parte, hasta creo que me van a multar por usar tanto el lo siento pero necesito expresar mi arrepentimiento, por cierto, hice los omakes especialmente para ustedes, nos vemos mañana para las respuestas y el nuevo capítulo, una Hikari se va muy arrepentida, bye~.

Pd: igual si tienen alguna pregunta que necesite respuesta rapida me pueden consultar en mi tumblr: hikariloka . tumblr . com


	6. GB six: HaruxFemMakoto

_Madera húmeda_

* * *

_-Mako-chan, Haru-chan, ustedes dos parecen un matrimonio antiguo_

La primera vez que Makoto había escuchado esas palabras de los labios de Nagisa le pareció graciosa y realmente no lo tomo muy en cuenta. Ante las ocurrencias del aquel entonces pequeño rubiecito unos años menor que ellos, solo dejo escapar una risita y sus ojos huyeron para ver la reacción de Haru, pero rápidamente su mirada se oscureció al ver que el de ojos azules tan solo se desviaron, dejando escapar un gruñido indiferente antes de alejarse y tirarse a la piscina.

-no digas esas cosas…

Por algún motivo Makoto se sintió herida ante su indiferencia.

* * *

Conforme a los años que iba pasando su amistad creció y la escena de aquella vez fue perdiendo lugar en su cabeza, sin embargo las palabras siguieron retumbado en su corazón, como si algo dentro de ella se moviera y no la pudiera dejar tranquila.

Un día mientras se encontraba en su habitación escorando las cosas con su madre, ambas se sentaron en el piso recién limpiado para descansar un rato. La mujer mayor sentó a su pequeña (que no era tan pequeña, porque hasta ese momento, Makoto era bastante alta para su edad) entre sus piernas y comenzó a jugar con su cabello, empezando a formar una trenza medio suelta que dejaba acomodar lo mechones de la menor para que no estorbaran y le dieran un poco de frescura en esos días calurosos de verano.

Mientras su madre jugaba con su pelo, Makoto se quedo calmada disfrutando del suave toque de las manos de su progenitora que bailan por sus mechones, sin embargo, debido a las dudas que aún retumbaban en su cabeza no se resistió y por fin se decidió a preguntar.

-Oka-san…

Por un momento los dedos que se encontraban peinando su cabello verdoso se detuvieron para luego seguir con su labor de manera más lenta.

-¿Qué pasa Mako-chan?

Al oír la voz suave de su madre, Makoto sintió la confianza, no es que no tuviera esa seguridad con su madre, pero la pregunta que se empezaba a formular en su cabeza le dejaba incomoda, no sabía cómo transmitirle sus dudas a su progenitora y le daba vergüenza sacar aquellas ideas de su mente, desconocía la reacción que podría tener su madre. Makoto no tenía hermanas mayores y tampoco contaba con amigas cercanas para consultarles ese tipo de asuntos, hasta ahora solo tenía a Haru y a Nagisa y sinceramente, no quería lidiar con las preguntas del rubio y Haru…bueno, era evidente porque no podía preguntárselo a él, así que de todo el tema solo quedaba su madre.

-bueno…lo que pasa…

Makoto espero alguna señal por parte de la mayor pero esta seguía en silencio, escuchando con atención, por un momento la peli verde dudo, pero después de unas respiraciones por fin se decidió a hablar.

-… ¿Qué se siente estar enamorado?

La pregunta de la menor notablemente tomo por sorpresa a la mayor quien dejó de peinar por un segundo a la más pequeña. Al notar el silencio Makoto no puedo evitar tener miedo, por un segundo se recrimino por haber preguntado, sabía que aquello debía ser un error. Temerosa se giro lentamente para observar a la otra, se encontraba preparándose para recibir una reprimenta por su falta de respeto, pero esta, por mucho que espero, jamás llego. Su mirada se había desviado instintivamente a sus manos cuando se volteo, así que en ningún minuto vio el rostro de su madre, pero al ver que el silencio no se iba, por fin decidió subirla para enfrentar su temor.

Grande fue su sorpresa a darse cuenta que no había ninguna cara de enojo, ni un ceño fruncido, ni unos labios apretados, al contrario, lo único que pudo ver fue una sonrisa…si, una sonrisa, de aquellas tiernas que siempre su madre le daba, no había regaño, no habría reproches, nada, solo aquel reflejo de alegría.

Por un segundo se quedo en silencio y quieta, sin saber qué hacer, trago duro, no supo cómo responder ante la situación.

-Oka-san…y-yo no quería…

Iba a continuar con su disculpa, aunque realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo formularla, hasta que las palabras de la mayor la detuvieron.

-Mako-chan

La menor se calló, y en su lugar comenzó a temblar, tenía miedo, pensaba que se había equivocado, pero aun así el tono suave que le había dedicado su madre le hizo dudar, sin embargo aun se sentía nerviosa, no pensaba que aquello fuera apropiado para consultárselo a su progenitora, sentía que estaba mal. Sin darse cuenta sus manos se comprimieron en la falda que llevaba, haciendo que se arrugara y pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a picar en sus ojos pero no las dejó escapar, otra vez su mirada bajó.

-l-lo siento…

La menor no pudo aguantar más y una minúscula gota salada se deslizo por su mejillas, no logro evitarlo, sin embargo, grande fue sorpresa al sentir como unas manos tomaban delicadamente su rosto y lo alzaban para ver directamente a los ojos de la mayor.

Ambas mirada verde y azul chocaron, una que reflejaba nerviosismo y otra que transmitía cariño, pero sobre todo, comprensión. La calidez de los ojos de su madre la fue envolviendo poco a poco, hasta que después de un momento sintió como su pulso se calmaba, por fin se encontraba más tranquila.

-Mamá yo...

Cuando por fin se sintió segura, unos brazos la cubrieron por completo en un abrazo callando las palabras y escusas en su boca, la misma mano que antes trenzaba su cabello se deslizaba por este, acariciándolo y transmitiéndole valor.

-Oh Mako-chan no llores, es algo normal

Por algún motivo al escuchar las palabras de su madre fue como si todo se resolviera, el solo escuchar el sonido de su voz lograba calmarla, era como si la calidez de sus abrazos dispersaran cualquier duda.

Los minutos pasaron y siguieron unidas en ese acto de cariño, todo envuelto en un silencio acogedor hasta que la mayor se decidió por hablar.

-Mako-chan dime…

Los oídos de Makoto se pusieron atentos y asintió dentro del abrazo para confirmar que escuchaba.

-¿Tú quieres a esa persona?

Por un momento Makoto recordó aquellas ocasiones en las que veía al Haru, por algún motivo, con el tiempo su corazón comenzó a palpitar más fuerte ante la mirada del chico de pelo azul, pero siempre creyó que era algo normal.

-…Si

La mayor siguió peinando los cabellos verdes con su mano mientras seguía con las preguntas.

-¿Tú confías en esa persona?

Makoto no estaba seguro si podía llamar a esa relación algo de confianza, pero si sabía que cada vez que ella necesitaba algo, Haru se encontraba ahí, y ella siempre se encontraba dispuesta a ayudar a Haru en todo lo que necesitara.

-…Si

La mano que antes peinaba su cabello dejó de hacerlo, y descansó en su espalda, Makoto se preocupo por un segundo, pero al escuchar una risita proveniente de los labios de su madre volvió a tranquilizarse, no sabía porque se reía pero mínimo no se encontraba molesta con ella.

-Ahora Mako-chan…

La menor se sorprendió al escuchar esto, poco a poco sus cuerpos se separaron hasta que pudieron verse a los ojos.

-..¿Estarías dispuesta a unir tu vida con esa persona?

Ante esta pregunta los ojos de Makoto se abrieron de la sorpresa, no sabía que responder, pero al observar la seguridad en su madre supo que era algo importante. Por un momento recordó todo lo que ella y Haru habían vivido, desde que se conocieron, las veces que lo ayudaba a salir de la piscina, la primera vez que se reunieron, el incidente de la marcha fúnebre, sus manos unidas, todo. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido otra vez, y sintió que su pulso se iba a detener, cuando por fin término de analizar todos esos sucesos sus labios se abrieron para dar la respuesta final.

-Si

Makoto volvió a sentir el nerviosismo de tener la mirada de su madre clavada sobre si pero rápido se calmo al ver como esta cambiaba su expresión por una sonrisa, una sonrisa que pocas veces había visto antes, una sonrisa de autentica felicidad

-¡Mako-chan!

La menor solo sintió como era tirada de nuevo a los brazos de su madre mientras la volvían a envolver en un abrazo, esta vez con más alegría y emoción.

-¡Estas enamorada!

Makoto solo pudo sentir como un rubor invadía sus mejillas, toda aquella laguna de dudas se había roto con esa oración y desde ese día supo la verdad… se encontraba enamorada de Haruka Nanase.

-_Realmente parecen un matrimonio viejo_

* * *

Pero con el tiempo Makoto se había dado cuenta de algo, ese amor nunca iba a prosperar, si bien sabia que para ella era algo consumado, conocía que él peliazul, por mucho que pasaran el tiempo juntos, jamás le devolvería el sentimiento, simplemente quedarían como amigos, nada más. Solo existía el verlo a distancia y desear que, tal vez, una chispa saliera de la madera húmeda del corazón del otro. Así su amor pasó de ser consumado a un amor platónico.

Los años pasaron, y Makoto trato de olvidar aquellas sensaciones junto con las palabras de su madre, pero mientras más se esforzaba poco lograba, con el tiempo se dio cuenta que no tenia salida, cada vez que veía al peli azul no podía evitar que su mirada se quedara clavada en él y que su corazón comenzara a correr rápido, así que al final solo llego a un estado de aceptación obligada.

El reloj transcurrió y ambos crecieron, para Makoto la adolescencia fue buena y como se pudo predecir, había crecido para convertirse en una mujer alta, la más alta de su curso, incluso más que Haru, conocida por tener siempre una sonrisa cálida en sus labios. En tanto el peli azul había alcanzado una altura promedio y gracias a la ayuda de la natación se había desarrollado de buena manera.

Ahora, después de todas las situaciones ocurridas ante el pasado y el asunto de Rin, Makoto se sentía feliz de saber que la Matsuoka por fin volvía con ellos, Tachibana se alegraba al saber que Haru volvía a sonreír como antes y ahora reunidos, podrían pasar tiempo juntos como alguna vez fue cuando eran niños

Aunque, muy en el fondo y sin quererlo, el tener de regreso a Rin y ver como se conectaba con Haru le daba un poco de celos, no era común que le ocurriese esto, pero decidió ignorar la sensación por temor a que pudiera romper todo el avance que habían logrado al recuperar aquella amistad rota.

-Haru ¡aquí!, toma mi mano.

La mirada de la mayor se quedo clavada en la escena frente a ella, Rin se encontraba ayudando a Haru a salir de la piscina y por un momento los celos le empezaron a picar, pero ese no fue el único detalle que provoco aquella sensación, si no fue el hecho de que Haru se encontraba haciendo un gesto que nunca hacia con ella cuando lo ayudaba, se encontraba sonriendo, si ¡sonriendo!.

Inconscientemente llevo una mano a su pecho, sintiendo como algo dentro de ella se quebraba, pero no dijo nada.

-Mako-chan ¿Sucede algo?

La más alta volvió su mirada al rubio devolviéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, aunque su gesto mintiera.

-No pasa nada Nagisa

El menor dudo un poco, pero no dijo nada y luego se dirigió en dirección a la peliazul de lentes. Sin embargo la mirada esmeralda no podía apartarse del dúo que se encontraba abrazo debido a un impulso de Rin por felicitar a Haru. Una vez más su corazón se encogió y no aguanto, sus pasos la llevaron hacia las duchas para alistarse, después de todo la practica estaba por terminar, sin darse cuenta que una mirada azulada la seguía.

El final de la practica paso sin preámbulos y rápido la Matsuoka menor los dejo ir, cada quien se dirigió a su casa y por supuesto Makoto acompaño a Haru a la suya. El camino era silencioso, aunque no es que nunca lo fuera, pero a diferencia de otros días, la mujer se perdió por completo en sus pensamientos.

Que tonta había sido al pensar que tal vez Haru iba a preferir una chica como ella el lugar de alguien diferente como Rin, ¡ni siquiera comprendía su amor por el agua!, de hecho, le tenía miedo al océano.

No es que antes Makoto nunca hubiera tenido pretendientes, al contrario, varios chicos se le acercaban para ofrecerle su compañía atraídos por su sonrisa afable, su aura maternal y por sobre todo su aspecto físico, sus piernas, su cuerpo esculpido debido al entrenamiento, algunos incluso por su altura (aunque la mayoría era intimidados por esta) pero a decir verdad, el cuerpo solo era una cosa sin importancia, ¿cierto?, ¿Y el interior? ¡¿Que podía ofrecer ella?!, solo era una chica normal, sin ningún dote espectacular, con aficiones normales y una vida común, ¿Qué iba a ver Haru en sí?, después de todo, si lo pensaba, si no fuera por el amor al agua del menor y el hecho de que ambos nadaban, lo más seguro es que ni se conocerían.

-Makoto…

La mayor detuvo su caminar y volvió su mirada a la figura masculina de Haru.

-Oh, lo siento Haru, parece que ya llegamos.

Y efectivamente, estaban frente a la casa del menor, intento colocar una sonrisa en sus labios, tratando de ocultar el vació de su interior, pero no le salió muy bien, el peliazul se dio cuenta y le quedo viendo fijamente, analizándola, seguramente desconcertado por su descuido.

-Mmm, Haru, creo que es tiempo que me valla, mi casa no está muy lejos así que…

Intento escapar con aquella escusa poco creíble dándole la espalda al menor pero al final no sirvió de nada, las palabras del otro la detuvieron.

-Makoto…

Su respiración se quedo atrapada en sus pulmones

-… ¿Qué tienes?

La mayor se quedo quieta en su lugar, aun de espaldas e inconscientemente sus hombros empezaron a temblar, muy tarde se dio cuenta que las lagrimas ya habían escapando de sus ojos y al tocar su rostro, observo como pequeñas gotas saladas se resbalaban por sus palmas. Intento borrarlas con su manga, pero mientras más lo hacía, muchas más salían, apenas y se percató cuando Haru se colocó delante de ella, sosteniéndole las manos y mirándola fijamente sorprendido ante si llanto.

-¡Makoto! ¡¿Qué tienes?!

La más alta nunca había escuchado ese tono de preocupación de Haru y por un segundo quiso empujarlo para correr, pero no tuvo la fuerza, ante la mirada sincera del menor, no aguanto más y poco a poco comenzó a dejar escapar incoherencia de sus labios, tratando de explicar su situación.

-J-juro q-que no quería l-llegar a e-esto *hip*, p-pero c-cuando te v-vi con R-rin, n-no pude e-evitarlo Haru, n-no quería, p-pero esa s-sensación en mi p-pecho, n-no la q-quería s-sentir, l-luego *hip* l-las palabras de mi m-madre, e-este amor, simplemente n-no p-pude sonreír, q-quería, p-pero aun sentía e-ese hueco en mi pecho *hip* y-y tu y Rin h-hacen tan l-linda pareja y-yo, yo ¡n-no podía!

El hipo no ayudaba a su situación y al final opto por dejar todo salir y llorar, no tardo mucho en sentir como unos brazos fuertes la cubrían y la atraían hacia el cuerpo de su contrario, se sonrojo muy consciente de que Haru nunca había sido el tipo de persona que hacía esas cosas. Con el tiempo el hipo y los sollozos disminuyeron hasta que lagrima se habían acabado, cuando no hubo más llanto, ambos por fin se separaron. Makoto no tuvo el valor para ver a los ojos de Haru así que desvió la mirada con la vergüenza pintada en su cara.

Su corazón se encontraba en medio de un dilema, no quería conocer la reacción del otro pero al mismo tiempo una señal de esperanza le decía que observase.

-Makoto mírame.

La palabras de peliazul la despertaron de su retardo y muy tímidamente por fin enfrento la mirada del hombre, pero al verlos algo dentro de ella se encendió, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, pudo notar que dentro de esas gotas de mar profundo se encontraba un brillo, un brillo que jamás había pensado que le dedicaría a ella, por un segundo se quedo muda y su boca se abrió para decir algo a pesar de que sabía que las palabras no saldrían.

Su corazón brinco dentro de su pecho, bombeando esperanza a su cuerpo, sin embargo una señal de su cerebro, la razón, le hizo detener por unos segundos, esto no podría ser, no podía estar pasando…

-Makoto yo…

La mirada de la mayor se quedo clavada en el, esperando la respuesta con ansias, pero al ver que el hombre opto por desviar la mirada y fruncir el ceño, algo dentro de ella se quebró.

Otra vez las lagrimas se comenzaron a acumular en sus ojos, esperando lo peor, pero su mente cambio de parecer al sentir unos labios sobre su mejilla. El beso fue rápido, apenas una sensación ligera de calor en su mejilla, cuando se separaron pudo ver un sonrojo pintado en las mejillas del peli azul, algo que jamás pensó ver.

Sin embargo Haru no era el único avergonzado, rápidamente un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Makoto, haciendo un gran contraste con su piel y causando que se viera como un pequeño tomate, sin pensarlo trato de llevar sus manos a su cara para ocultar su vergüenza pero rápidamente su acción fue detenida por el otro quien las sostuvo justo a tiempo.

Por un momento ambos decidieron por fin en mirarse, y los colores de sus ojos chocaron, perdiéndose entre sí. La sensación de vergüenza y los sonrojos habían desaparecido y Haru fue el primero en hablar

-Makoto

El corazón de la mayor volvió a palpitar, aunque realmente no se había percatado cuando dejo de latir, su mirada se amplió esperando con más ansias las palabras del hombre, ahora pudo notar algo diferente en la mirada de Haru, era como si la chispa hubiera vuelto pero más brillante, más decidida. Hasta que por fin, las palabras que había deseado desde hace tantos años, salieron de los labios del menor.

-¿Quisieras salir conmigo?

Por última vez en el día sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero esta vez no era de duda o miedo, eran de autentica felicidad, aquella felicidad que se había guardado por años y se encontraba acumulada en su pecho esperando este momento.

-¡Sí!, ¡Si quiero!

Sin pensarlo dos veces la mayor se tiro sobre el peli azul, a pesar de que ambos casi se caen por su peso, los dos se unieron en un abrazo que duro varios minutos, Makoto no podía aguantar la emoción y se dejo envolver por la sensación del amor correspondido, cuando por fin fue demasiado tiempo del abrazo y la emoción bajo (eso no significaba que hubiera desaparecido) y ambos se separaron para mirarse fijamente a los ojos.

Ambos par de ojos reflejaban un profundo amor, incluso Makoto pudo jurar que la mirada azul de Haru brillaban más que cuando veía agua, sin apartar la vista, sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que sus frentes chocaron y se dieron un casto beso en los labios. Este no duro mucho tiempo pero fue suficiente para transmitir todas las sensaciones acumuladas en el corazón de cada uno. Cuando se separaron Makoto aun contenía el aliento, disfrutando de la calidez y nuevo sabor en su boca, irónicamente no sabía a caballa.

-Makoto, te amo.

La palabras del menor acabaron por rematar todas el cumulo de sentimientos y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se secaba una que otra lagrima que se había escapado por su mejilla.

-Yo igual te amo, Haru.

Y así termino todo, las dudas, incertidumbre y el inicio de un nuevo ciclo. Al final Haru acompaño a la mayor a su casa y en todo el camino no se soltaron de las manos.

Increíblemente, _de la madera húmeda surgió el fuego._

* * *

Omake:

Eran pocas las cosas que molestaban realmente a Haru, una de ellas era el hecho de que le robaran su caballa o que no hubiera esta para desayunar, pero ahora.

-¡Capitán Tachibana-san! ¡Muy bien hecho!

Su mirada no podía evitar clavarse en el cuerpo masculino que se acercaba cercano a su novia. Sin bien las miradas no mataban, si se pudiera, el cadáver de aquel nadador se encontraría ahora en la piscina, flotando sin vida.

-¡Ah! ¡Haru!

Sin darse cuenta su cuerpo lo había arrastrado y ya se encontraba al lado de la peliverde, al ver como una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, no pudo evitar sentir cierto orgullo crecer en su pecho ante la atención que le dedicaba, sin embargo el otro nadador no se había retirado y ante la aparición de Haru ya había comenzado a realizar una maniobra para recuperar la atención de la mujer.

-E-esto, Tachibana-san que le…

-Makoto

Sin embargo no había contado con el hecho de que Haru llamaría de primero a la mayor, los ojos esmeraldas acostumbrados desde hace años a atender al menor, se quedaron clavados en Haru, sin darse cuenta que ignoraban por completo al otro nadador, la mirada azulada prácticamente se iluminó y dedico un pequeña observación para ver como frustrado el otro nadador se alejaba, inconscientemente un muy pequeño deje de sonrisa se asomo por la comisura de sus labios.

-Haru ¿Sucede algo?

Por un momento se olvido que la atención que la mayor se encontraba centrada en él y aun con la sensación al parecer de malestar que le había causado la situación anterior, decidió hacer algo al respecto para cambiar las cosas.

Sin el consentimiento de la mujer y ante su distracción, se acerco y poniéndose un poco de puntitas, le dio un beso en la mejilla, asegurándose que todos los miembros del equipo de Samezuka lo vieran. No tardo en darse cuenta que varios le lanzaron miradas voraces y uno que otro apretó los dientes, su plan había funcionado.

Sin embargo, la mujer se quedo en estado de shock y sorprendida aparto el cuerpo masculino del menor.

-¡H-Haru!

El ojiazul siguió con una cara de neutralidad y se alejo tranquilo, la mayor lo siguió desesperada y cuestionándolo acerca de sus acciones pero la ignoro, al final no lograron sacar nada de él y mientras todo termino cuando Haru la corto lanzándose de lleno a la piscina.

La mujer de ojos esmeralda dejo escapar un suspiro pesado y se resigno ante el asunto, a veces podía leer la mente de Haru pero cuando no, el peli azul era todo misterio, sin embargo se sorprendió al verlo nadar tan feliz en la piscina, aunque no sabía que aquella sonrisa que llevaba era por un motivo diferente

-¡Nanase-san!, salga de la piscina tenemos que practica

-¡¿Haru!?

Esa era la voz de capitán de Samezuka y Gou que tuvieron que convencer al peli azul para que se saliera de la alberca. Y la práctica, continuaba.

* * *

(N/A): Ok, creo que si me apasione con este fic ¿? Dadsas y aquí les traje a Haru posesivo/celoso como desearon XDDD, lo vi en un comentario y me decidí por ponerlo de una vez 3 y creo que a tod s les agrada FemMakoto, así que, aquí la tienen, cómansela –se la lanza a los fans ¿?-

Bueno pues ahora sí, ya estoy más sana, tengo energías, respiro…por la nariz, y aunque todavía me queda mi tos, ya puedo escribir otra vez XDD, aunque si siento que me pase xDD, creo que este capítulo supera al anterior en dulzura –vuelve a vomitar arcoíris ¿?-, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado el especial de MakoHaru, fue hecho especialmente para ustedes y juró que me esforcé, realmente me hubiera gustado publicar cosas a tiempo, pero no quería entregarles una porquería mal hecha (aunque todavía no está conforme ¿?). En lo personal, escribir este es uno de los que más me ha gustado y realmente fue un proceso de pensarlo mucho, si se fijan, ahí toco el triangulo de amor consumado que se ve en psicología XDD (wiii, si aprendí algo en esa clase *U*)

Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado y otra vez lo siento-le llega una multa por usar mucho esa palabra ¿? – otra vez, espero que no se hayan decepcionado y sigan leyendo QAQ, pronto vendrán más sorpresas, espérenlas, mientras tanto les doy un adelanto, pronto tendremos a nuestro querido Kou-kun por aquí *U*, una aparición especial de nuestra sepsy capitana de Samezuka 1313, pero mientras, sigan pendientes, ya luego los leerán, por mi parte es todo, me alegra saber que siguen comentando y visitándome, de verdad, me hacen el día, pero bueno, eso es todo, nos vemos, bye~

* * *

_**~Comentarios…time ~**_

**Isa Maclean**: Siii, el hijo de Haru es tan curioso para ciertas cosas como su padre 3 y mientras, Haru no se queda atrás para resolver sus dudas 3, más adelante tendrás más de esto, te lo prometo, espéralo 1313, gracias por leer 3.

**MisakiUchiha**: dsdsdaa gracias 3, claro que Rin es hermosa de mujer *U*, de hecho me he encontrado uno que otro fan art pero realmente la versión que más me ha gustado es de una cosplayer, pero hasta ahora se perdió en mi tumblr jajajaja. Y no te preocupes muy pronto tendrás tu ReixFemRin, de hecho ya tengo la idea en mi mente Upupupupupu ¿?. Muchas gracias por leerme tan seguido, espero que te sigan gustando mis fics 3.

**Jane Alex Gold**: Que bueno que te hayas detenido a leerme a pesar de que no seas partidaria de este género, pero de verdad se te agradece, yo igual opino que la interacción entre Haru y FemRin es muy hermosa a la hora de ser un matrimonio, se me hacen (como tú dices) muy compatibles y siempre los he imaginado como una pareja que siempre tendría algo nuevo que descubrir juntos y en la cual nunca faltaría la pasión entre ambos. En cuanto a Makoto, para eso estoy, para complacer a todo el mundo y por eso tuve la idea del especial (aunque no cumplí porque me enferme -se da un golpe-), Makoto igual se merece el cariño que todas las fans le han dedicado, pero ¿Cómo no? es la pareja perfecta 3.

Oh jojojojo Gou puede emparejarse con muchas personas, luego podrás leer noticias sobre él jajajajaja y claro que nuestro rubio favorito aparecerá en escena, espera más de mis ideas, no te decepcionaré, nos vemos en el siguiente sabado~.

**Anakashi:** Oh querid Anakashi (no se ha pasado a husmear el perfil para saber jajaja ¡floja!-se da un zape-), qué más puedo decir, tus comentarios me alegran el día y me hacen querer escribir más de esta serie de fic, de verdad, te juro que me hace muy feliz saber que realmente aprecias lo que escribo y es una de mis vitaminas para seguir adelante en este proyecto, de verdad, gracias por tus comentarios 3, además, ¡claro que te voy a tener en consideración! siempre llevo cada comentario en mi corazón y a mi igual me pasa lo de saltar de felicidad, cuando (es este caso) ustedes me responder, si la ultima vez (no es mentira) casi grito al recibir las notificaciones desde mi correo, si tienes alguna sugerencia o lo que quieras decir, nunca dudes es escribirme, siempre estaré para contestarles y gracias, el aprecio es mutuo.

Ohh, yo también amo a la familia de Haru y Rin, y sinceramente, ¿Quien no quería un hijo como el de Haru? tan parecido a su padre y con unas cualidades de Rin, es casi el hijo perfecto junto con Makoto jajajaja, se nota que Haru supo elegir bien, y eso de atarla al matrimonio debió ser duro (incluso ahorita se me ocurre una idea para escribir como fue su boda jajaja), simplemente son adorables los tres, realmente yo amo mucho este matrimonio en lo personal y me da alegría escribir de ellos, aunque de Makoto no se queda atrás jajajaja.

Qué bueno que igual que te hayas enamorado de Nagisa, realmente es un personaje muy bello que le agrega alegría a la serie, y como me dijo un comentario, si Nagisa era bonita cuando lo vestían de mujer siendo hombre, ¿Te lo imaginas de chica? debe ser algo despampanante jajajajaja. Y ¡oh! pronto tendrás ese fic ReixFemNagisa en una relación avanzada, de hecho ya empezó a formularlo en mi mente, asi que pronto estará aquí (fanfiction jajaja).

Pero, con el tiempo verás más y mejores cosas, sobretodo en diciembre, me alegra el saber que lo esperas, y claro que seguiré consintiéndolos, para eso estoy. Espero no defraudarte y que me sigas leyendo, de verdad, gracias por tus comentarios y de nuevo, si tienes alguna pregunta, sugerencia o algo no dudes en escribirme.

**Jane Alex Gold**: Jajajaj ¡sii!, Nagisa debe ser un amor de mujer, realmente quise hacer un gran énfasis en su hermosura, sobre todo porque sabemos que Rei aprecia las cosas "bellas" y valla que cayó de plano con la rubiecita jajajaja, ¡Oh dios! ¡¿Te imaginas?! El mundo explotaría en puke rainbows con Nagisa de mujer jajajaja.

¡Jajajajaja! nunca había pensado en la pareja MakoHaru de esa manera jajajaja eso es nuevo para mí XDD, ¡ohh! claro que puedo incluir GouNagi, sería divertido experimentar un poco de esta pareja, yo igual los he llegado a shippear una vez e igual me alegraría hacer a una venezolana feliz, solo espéralo, pronto lo tendrás.

**Aj Phantomhive**: Awww gracias por considerar que me quedo bien, realmente tuve que analizarlo mucho para subirlo, es que sentí que me falto algo más pero me alegra que te haya gustado, sobre el todo el hecho de que te haya agradado ver a Haru "jugar" (cofcoftorturarcofcof") un poco con las reacciones de su novio, hasta Haru le gusta jugar a veces, aunque claro, Makoto se tiene que poner alerta para que nadie le robe un mirada a su mujercita jajajaja, pobre Makoto le tocó una misión difícil jajaja, espero que sigas leyendo y que te estén gustando los fics, nos veremos el siguiente sábado, bye~.

**Scarlet-Evan**: jajajajaja que bueno que te haya gustado, lo quería hacer un poco cómico al final, aunque siento que cambie mucho la personalidad de los personajes, pero no me resistí al hacer algo así jajajajaja, pronto volverá el RinHaru (¡Viva el RinHaru!), así que sigue leyendo, ya volverá, gracias por tu comentario, trataré esforzarme más en mi siguientes fics para que vallan mejorando 3 y bueno, aquí tienes tu HaruxFemMakoto, lo estaba guardando al final para todos y realmente me complació como quedo, espero que te haya gustado y comenta que te pareció, espero que me sigas leyendo, así que nos vemos el siguiente sábado, bye~.

**Dako**: jajajajaj todos queremos nuestro Makoto tamaño familiar para llevárnoslo a la casa y meterlo a nuestro closet jajajaja. Ahora la genio Hikari ha cumplido con tu deseo y te ha traído un HaruxFemMakoto como has pedido, de hecho ya lo había pensado antes de escribir este pero decidí dejarlo a lo ultimo como cierre del mini especial MakoHaru 3 Y como pediste, te traje tu Haru celoso, no pude evitarlo ponerlo en este capítulo no me resistí jajajaja, espero que me sigas leyendo, gracias por tu comentario 3.

¡Si! ¡Viva el MakoHaru!

_**Hikari se despide~**_


End file.
